


【青黑】梦境

by Fujikun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujikun/pseuds/Fujikun
Summary: 200粉福利，篮球场Play，食用愉快~





	【青黑】梦境

可能认识青峰大辉的人都认为他是个任性的家伙。  
经常逃课到天台睡觉， 翻看成人杂志，翘掉篮球训练，比赛不用全力以赴就轻松取胜等等，一副随心所欲，什么都不在乎，没心没肺的样子。  
他总说能打败他的只有他自己，其实能认清他的，也只有他自己。  
黑子哲也，哲，他的影子。  
几乎每次脑袋放空的时候，心里就会被他填满。  
闭上眼睛，一片无穷无尽的黑暗...没过多久就听到熟悉到灵魂都在共鸣的声音。  
“我都已经忘记了，怎么接你的传球了啊...”  
“哲...和中学的时候真的是一点都没有变啊，完全...真的，失望透顶。”  
“一直守在门前的，原来就是你啊，哲...”  
是他自己说过的那些话。  
身为影子的你，不就应该追随着你的光吗？追随着我吗？！那个半吊子的新光算什么？真可笑，再次相遇的时候，我就变成了所谓的前任光。  
前任两个字压的他喘不过气来。  
虽然这是他一手造成的。  
曾经我陷入黑暗的时候，是你让我再次见到光明，当我又一次陷入更深的深渊中，你还是把我救了出来，尽管过程不是很顺利。  
你就是来救赎我的，哲。  
你就是我的影子，我一个人的。  
黑暗散去，青峰却看见了熟悉的场景。  
是IH诚凛与桐皇比赛的那天，可他只看见了低垂着头站在那儿的黑子和...表情冷漠的自己。  
接下来的事让他瞠目结舌，他似乎与球场上的自己融为一体，接下来的事都不受他的控制了。  
站在球场上的青峰，一把将黑子推倒在地，毫无防备的黑子重心不稳，幸好在倒下的那一瞬间手撑住了地板，后脑勺才没有狠狠地撞在地上，他惊讶地看着把他推倒的人，眼睛红肿湿润，两颊处还挂着泪痕。  
青峰将他推倒后才看清黑子被遮住的脸，看清了他哭泣后看上去可怜巴巴的样子，蓝色的眸子在泪水浸润下晶莹剔透，这副模样让人看着就想狠狠地欺负他，顿时他的下腹涌上一团邪火，两腿间瞬间支起了帐篷。  
“...你在做什么青峰君？！”  
无视身下人毫无作用的挣扎，青峰低下头，盯着黑子微张的唇瓣，舔了舔自己的唇，狠狠地吻了上去。  
“唔...唔唔！”  
青峰的吻毫无温柔可言，充满野性的凶猛，他把黑子吻得完全喘不过气，舌头也肆意地攻占着他的口腔，勾弄他的舌头，舔过他的牙齿和上颌。  
感受黑子的双手抵着他的胸膛死命地推搡着，青峰狭长的眼睛一眯，他暂时放过黑子的唇，舌尖与黑子的唇黏连着银丝，微微起身，大手粗暴地将黑子的双手举过头顶，用一只手固定。  
“放开我...青峰君...哈啊——嗯～”  
青峰再度低下头，一口咬在黑子粉嫩的脖颈处，吸吮舔咬，那白净的脖子很快就布满了刺眼的红痕。  
另一只手没有停过，将黑子宽大的篮球服撩至胸部以上，两颗小小的粉嫩乳头接触到了空气，渐渐挺立起来。  
青峰的眼神更暗了，起身直接把黑子的篮球服给扒了，再度压制住黑子，嘴唇从脖子一路滑至滑嫩的胸部，探出舌尖舔了舔黑子的右乳。  
“嗯啊...！别这样青峰君...唔唔...啊～”  
青峰置若罔闻，继续享用着黑子的两颗小乳头，时而像婴儿吃奶似的吸吮，时而又用尖利的牙齿撕咬，很快那两颗可怜的乳头因为唾液的沾染而变得亮晶晶，也有些红肿。  
罪恶的手没有放过黑子的每一寸肌肤，大手抓住黑子的一片臀瓣色情地揉捏起来。  
不够...不够...完全不够...  
看到黑子将小臂遮住自己的眼睛，脸色潮红地急喘着，身上也有不少自己弄出来的痕迹，明显就是一副等着被狠狠疼爱的样子，青峰感觉他的下身硬得快爆炸了。  
他将黑子仅剩的裤子和底裤全都扒了，将神色惊恐的黑子翻了个面，抬起他挺翘的臀部，让他背对着自己跪趴着。  
黑子羞愤至极，想爬起来的时候又被青峰死死地握着腰动弹不得，后者更是放肆地揉搓着他浑圆的臀部，掰开臀瓣，目不转睛地盯着缝隙中的一张一合的密穴。  
青峰舔了舔干涩的唇，大大地将黑子的臀瓣往两边掰，脑袋凑了上去。  
“嗯啊...不可以...青峰君...哈啊...别这样...”  
青峰湿润的舌灵活地舔舐着黑子颜色干净的后穴口，等到那儿湿答答，变软了些许后，趁着它开了一点小缝隙，舌头溜进了穴内。  
黑子前面的肉棒也没有被青峰放过，一边舔舐后穴做扩张的同时，也在撸动着秀气的那根东西替他制造快感，转移他的注意力。  
青峰的唇离开黑子后穴的时候带出了淫靡的银丝，断了之后又贴回黑子的臀缝中。  
实在忍不下去了，青峰草草地将几根手指伸进小穴扩张了几下后，拉下自己的裤子，颜色颇深的粗长性器暴露在空气中，还上下抖动了几下。  
黑子意识到自己是逃不开了，也知道青峰后面要做什么，彻底放弃挣扎任身后的青峰为所欲为。  
用这种羞耻的姿势，撅着屁股给他干。这种事实让黑子恨不得挖个洞钻下去。  
“啊啊啊——唔嗯...哈啊...好痛...”  
粗长的肉刃一寸一寸地钉在黑子柔嫩的密穴中，周围太安静了，连肉棒插进穴内带出的“噗嗤噗嗤”声都能听得一清二楚。  
“啪！”胯部与臀部接触发出的声音，意味着青峰已经完全进入了黑子。  
没有任何的迟疑，青峰开始抽插起来，他感觉像是有无数张小嘴在吸他的肉棒，舒爽至极得让他低吟一声。  
“嗯...哲...我的哲...”  
逐渐地，黑子的后穴变得越来越湿滑好操，硕大的龟头在不经意间碾过他的敏感点时，让他整个人都软了，只能可怜兮兮地发出呜咽和本能的呻吟声。  
青峰的性器尺寸相当可观，黑子被这样的肉棒肆意鞭挞的感觉是非常不好受的。  
但青峰感受到碾过他穴内凸起的那一点后，就找准了位置，开始集中操干那个地方。  
“唔唔...为什...么...嗯啊...青峰君...”  
在青峰的大力操干下，黑子的性器也精关失守，大叫着射精高潮了。  
青峰被紧致的后穴绞得差点也跟着出来了。  
随后他又将黑子翻了个面，让他正面对着自己，刚拔出没多久的性器再次一举插入。  
“嗯啊——！太深...了...青峰君...呜呜...放过我...”  
空旷的篮球场内，皮肤白皙的少年，腿被皮肤黝黑的男人扛在双肩上，双腿大开，臀间密穴被粗大的肉棒不停地干着，而少年只能无力地发出软糯的呻吟...  
本该挥洒汗水打比赛的地方却进行着这样淫乱的事，青峰似乎是意识到了这点，在黑子穴内不停进出的性器又大了一圈。  
“哈啊...嗯啊啊——！”  
一个极用力的深插，青峰终于在黑子紧致的穴内深处喷发出一股股浓稠的精液，他并没有将性器拔出，而有一些白浊却从黑子的穴内溢了出来，可见刚才青峰射了有多少。  
在那之后，青峰依旧没有放过黑子，用各种羞耻的姿势将他翻来覆去地操...  
“哲！！！”  
青峰坐起身来大喊着，眼神聚焦后，发现自己在自己的卧室里，松了口气抚上额头。  
下一秒他的身体就僵住了。  
好像有很多年都没有这种下体濡湿的感觉了。  
从那之后，青峰再也不敢直视黑子的眼睛超过3秒，而他也不得不面对自己已经对黑子有了异样感情的事实。  
哲，我绝对要把你带回我身边。  
END  
————————————————  
经常看成人杂志的阿大一定是所有小攻中最早的性早熟！哈哈哈乖乖洗内裤去吧～  
这个番外只是想告诉大家青峰加入奇迹追妻小分队的一个契机啦，是和正文有一定关系的，当成与正文无关的番外看也ok，篮球场play大家还满意吗？  
青峰：哲，回到我身边  
黑子：绝对不要（内心其实在OS回去了就会失去贞操）


End file.
